


i love you ok :)

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they have some sexy time with hoses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you ok :)

"oh kaneki i'm so glad you could have me over tonight!!!!" screamed hide and kaneki said"yeah I know :) you're welcome" but Kaneki had something planned LOL!

"Hey sit on the couch with ME...." said Kaneki sexily.

"haha alright" said Hide.

Hide and Kaneki were on the couch and began to make out and then Kaneki was about to bite Hide's neck but NO.

He doesn't do that.

Kaneki sensually strokes Hide's nippals through his shirt.

"nice...." Kaneki whispers.

"thanks...." said Hide.

THEN ALL OF A FUCKING SUDDEN TSUKIYAMA COMES THE FUCK IN AND SAYS "IS HE EATEN YET OH NO HE ISN'T OH FUCK UH SHIT I"

"TSUKIYAMA YOU FUCK LEAVE" Kaneki yelled.

":( Non...." said Tsukiyama.

 

"Kaneki what the fuck is that?" Hide asked looking at Tsukiyama.

"thats my asshole...." Kaneki said.

"oh.... looks gross" said Hide.

"I know it needs to be cleaned."

so kaneki and hide got the FUCKING hose and shoved it in Tsukiyama's asshole and Kaneki's asshole (it was a double sided hose ok) and then it filled their assholes with water and they're like the human centipede or something.


End file.
